Fate Grand World
by LeonXXX
Summary: The story begins in 2025 when the Holy Grail went out of control and letting all the Magus to summon Servants. These Masters start to kill each other to win the Grail and they draw the innocents to this massacre. The world's balance now rest on the shoulder of a young but talented magus whose dreams is to be a master. Some characters in this story is not related to the fate series


CHAPTER 1

The Holy Grail Wars. A battle which involves 7 Master who control 7 spirits known as Servant which was summoned by the Holy Grail. A battle which was fought to the death for only one Master to gain the omnipotent item that can grant any wishes. The battles were held in Fuyuki City 5 times until the Holy Grail was destroyed during the Fifth Holy Grail Wars when a novice magus decides that the Holy Grail is actually an evil item. That magus sacrificed his one true love for the sake of the world, everyone thought that's the end of the Holy Grail Wars, but it was just a beginning of an even more brutal war.

Year 2025

Humanity had begun to change, the world changed. Now all that mankind want is power and money, they were overcome by greed. One day, the Magus Association tried to make another Holy Grail. It resulted the Holy Grail to become unstable and tip the balance of the world. Now Servant start appearing everywhere around the world and the Holy Grail disappeared. The Servants that were summoned were not only Heroic Spirits who were described as "good" but demons and evil deities started appearing. The Holy Grail started summoning those who aren't even considered to be demons or deities. They were ranked in ten classes instead of the usual seven, the three new class Slayer, which have great knight skills and overwhelming strength, Avenger, this class only respond to people's feelings, it's weak but have to ability to shatter others Noble Phantasm for only one time and last but not least Ruler, a class that were only for those who's really worthy, which until now no one have summoned this class. The Holy Grail will grant the wish of the Master who has defeated the most Servants and for this reason that all the Masters start killing each other; this involves the innocent humans who weren't part of the War. Since then, the Magus Association have formed a group of Masters whose main task is to eliminate the Master who is killing innocent lives, this group was called, the Xegen. It has the strongest Master and Servants, but it wasn't enough. The Magus Association thought there's no more hope for man and magus as they continue to kill each other, they were wrong. Somewhere in Fuyuki, a boy who's a Magus and fascinated by Servants, could be the last hope for the world.

CHAPTER 2

"Yawn," I woke to the sound of my alarm clock ringing like crazily.

"Sheesh, just shut up already," I turned off the alarm and sit up on my bed staring at the window thinking will this day gets any interesting. I did everything that needed to be done on every morning. I ate the usual bread with the usual jam and butter and sitting on the usual chair staring at the news. They woman on the TV were reporting about another murder.

"Lots of them had been happening around here lately huh? Well I better take care of myself," I walked back into my room to get changed. Even though I'm still 16 years old I no longer need to go to school as the school were very worried about the murdering cases that's been happening around here lately and decided to close the school. Now it's been 2 months since the school close down, my parents asked me to return back to London since it's much safer there as that's where the Mage association is, but I refused as I feel that I haven't accomplish something that I came here to do, to get my very own Servant. I know it sounds crazy as most Master will kill you just to get the Holy Grail, but I can't help but to admire the Servants.

"Sigh, they're just a dream anyway there's no way I'm worthy of the Great Holy Grail Wars," but deep inside, I still want to be a Master.

The phone rings a few times I picked it up,

"Hello?"

"Leon?" I heard a female voice from the other end of the line. She has this British accent that sounds familiar

"Yeah, who am I talking to?" I asked

"It's Catherine. Remember me?" Catherine! No wonder she sounds familiar.

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry. It's been quite long. How are you?" Catherine was in the same class with me when we were still in the school. We were quite close back then.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry but I need to make this fast," she suddenly start to sound nervous.

"What is it? Is anything wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong. I just want to tell you that this might be the last time I'll talk to you,"

"What are you-" I

"I just want to tell you that I love you, Leon. I have been. I know it's an awkward stuff to say on the phone but this might be my only chance. I can't explain more than this, I want you to understand that," I was speechless but I'm not sure whether it's from the confession or the confusion.

"I'll miss you, Leon. So, farewell,"

"Wait-" I begin but the line's already dead. I tried to comprehend the situation but I still don't get it. I just gave up on thinking as it's no use if I have no information on this.

"Man, what a way to start a day," I wear my jacket and head out of the door, of course it's very dangerous to wander round the city but I still want to since I've been staying indoors for too much and a change of view could be fine. Anyway, I can take care of myself when I'm against a Magus but a Servant? Well...

CHAPTER 3

I stepped out of the house to the streets, even though it's already 10 in the morning the street is pretty empty as the residents are afraid to go out. Since my house is near to the train station, it took just a while to get to the station; the train was quite empty except for some old guys and a teenage girl. She's wearing a red cloak and tied with a ribbon, 'Must be some mage from the association' I thought. At the next station, a man dressed all black board the train while the guys awhile ago left the train. He sat a few seat away from the girl. 'Something about that guy give me the chills' he looked normal except….. Suddenly he stood and grabbed the girl by the neck

"You're a mage aren't you?" the girl just kept quiet and she doesn't seem to be afraid, I tried to get up but I couldn't move my body at all.

"Sit there quietly, boy. I'll have my Servant to devour you after I'm finished with her," Servant!? He must be a master then!

"So you're that Master who's been running around killing girls?" the girl said something for the first time,

"Hahahaha! So you knew? Well I'm sorry but since you knew now I'll have to-" he didn't have the chance to finish his sentence as the girl suddenly stabbed him in the heart with a golden sword that appeared out of nowhere. Projection magic! She really is a mage then. The man fell to the floor and something lifts itself from him, a shadow, it suddenly jumped onto the girl and ran away. I'm finally able to move and breathe properly.

"Master, you shouldn't just use that weapon in public," suddenly a voice from somewhere. Then a figure appears beside the girl. A knight, no wait, it's a female knight, she have a blonde hair and a blue dress her armor looked familiar in some way… did I read her from a book or saw her somewhere?

"I know, I'm sorry Saber, but I just couldn't resist," the girl said. Saber? So, she's a master as well then, but that Servant… suddenly something clicks in me

"Are you perhaps that legendary Servant, King Arthur?" I finally have the courage to ask. Both of them stared at me, and suddenly I feel scared,

"How did you know?" Saber asked eyeing me

"The sword looks familiar and there's only one people in the whole world wield that sword"

"See? I told you not to use that sword everywhere you like," Saber scolded the girl.

"Well I'm sorry, but we can just kill him right?" the girl said. 'Crap, I shouldn't have said that, now they're going to kill me because I knew the servant's identity!'

"Didn't, your father told you Master that we shouldn't kill anyone who's not a threat to us,"

"Well, he might tell another master about you and that's a threat," the girl said casually

"I will not tell anyone!" I shouted

"Can we believe you?" the girl asked

"Yes, please. I promised with my life!"

"Master, I really think we should let him go," Saber said

"Come on, Arturia? You're on his side now?"

"No, Master, I just think that we shouldn't kill him,"

"Fine, but you will have to come with us first," the girl said

CHAPTER 4

We went into a mansion, the girl's house perhaps, the Servant, Arturia, seems kind to me but her Master whoever her name is, keeps giving me the cold stare.

"Look, I know that you're suspicious of me but please I wouldn't tell anyone about what happened today,"

"What's your name?" the girl asked

"Leon McGrath," I told her bluntly

"Huh?! Wait! You mean Leon 'Darke' McGrath?" the girl looked shocked

"Well, I don't know I was that popular….but yeah," I started to feel better, at least she knew me

"Umm… I'm sorry; I didn't know you were Leon,"

"Oh, well. It's okay, I guess,"

"My name is Tohsaka Shiina, Master of Arthuria Pendragon, sorry for not introducing myself properly,"

"It's fine. Can I go home now," I said since it looks dark outside and what happened today just gave me an urge to go back home

"You shouldn't, it's too dangerous. The Masters are always active when it's dark and this isn't a normal rain either," Saber said. I did felt the strange sensation coming from the rain too.

"Well, I guess I could stay here if you let me," I said while glancing at Shiina

"Of course you can stay. That's the very least I can do to say sorry for what I've done just now," she said while smiling happily

"Ah, thanks," I was about to sit down when I noticed a room under the stairs, something is making me drawn to it and finally curiosity took over me.

"Umm, if you don't mind me asking, what's that room for," I asked Shiina

"That's the room I used for my magic training, and that's where I summoned Arturia. You want to see it?"

"If that's fine by you," I said, I'm very curious of how a Saber class summoning circle looks like although I've seen a few in books, I never got to see them in real life. Shiina opened the door and I stepped into the room. There's books scattered everywhere in the room. I saw two summoning circles on the floor one of them looked faded,

"Why is there two summoning circle?" I asked Shiina

"Actually, I tried to summon a Ruler class Servant, or I was hoping that Arturia will be under the Ruler class since I thought she's qualified for it, but it turned out she couldn't. So, I drew another summoning circle and summoned her under Saber class," it makes sense as Ruler class Servant is more powerful and better ability than other Servants plus their magic level is beyond any other Servants, but the Ruler class Servants chooses their own Masters that's the main reason why no one had ever summoned them.

"Did you ever try summoning a Servant?" Shiina suddenly asked me

"Ah well, I've tried but it failed," I said embarrassingly, I did try, I drew the Ruler class summoning circle and tried the chant but well…nothing happened so I thought I wasn't worthy of the War.

"Hmm, maybe it's because the location," Shiina said

"Huh? The location matters?"

"Yeah, your house might not be on the Ley Lines even though you're in Fuyuki as most Ley Lines have been extinguished by the Mages Association. Thus, the summoning failed as there's not enough surrounding mana," Shiina explained to me, I guess that makes sense since I thought that you can summon servants anywhere…

"I never thought that summoning Servants have to be in some specific location…" then, an idea came to me

"Can I do it in your house? Please?" I asked Shiina, since I missed out something it might work this time

"You want to be a Master? Do you know how dangerous is it to become a Master?" Saber questioned me

"Saber, his magic level is way above mine. His resolve is strong too, but do you understand when the time comes you have to kill someone?" Shiina asked me

"Well, I don't like randomly killing anyone…"

"Not randomly killing, we only kills those Masters who's harming the innocent people," Shiina explained

"I don't think that's anything you should worry about, you didn't freak out when you see Shiina killing someone just now," Saber cuts in

"Yeah, you're right, you're not afraid of dead people," Shiina said

"Well, I saw a lot of dead people just to scared of one is ridiculous," I grew up around the Masters hunting place in London where they usually kill people before the Mages Association took over to bring peace there, but before that I was trained to use a sword for my protection

"Well, I think you have more than you need to become a master. Well, you can do it," Shiina gave me her approval and Saber nodded

"Just don't you dare to betray us," Saber warned

"I won't," I said bluntly

"Well, what Servant do you want to summon?" Shiina asked me

"Ruler class I guess,"

"You know it's quite impossible, but every Master gave it a try," Shiina crouched on the floor and start to redraw to circle which she tried summoning Ruler class Servant, 'Damn I can see her underwear from here, I better not stare' but I just couldn't peel my gaze. Suddenly, I was kick from behind, hard

"Stop looking at people's underwear you pervert!" Saber shouted while kicking me. Shiina turned around and looked embarrassed

"Leon, you pervert," Shiina said, pouting

"Ah… um… I'm sorry!" I said feeling all embarrassed

"Anyway it's finished, good luck," 'Wow, her mood change is astonishing' I thought

"Okay, I'm ready," I stand on the centre of the circle and start chanting the spells but the words that came from my mouth wasn't what I was intending to say

"I, Leon McGrath, swear with my life and honor on line,

That I will be the knight of light and the crusader of dark,"

Dark mist starts to appear around Leon. Saber has a bad feeling about the mist and strange sounds were heard.

"Shiina, this is pretty bad" Saber was worried as the light which was shining from the summoning circle is turning into a dark mist

"Ugh, Leon! You should stop this! It's getting dangerous!" Shiina shouted but Leon did not respond he was out of this world, somewhere else. For that short moment, he has become a medium, a connection between the Throne of Heroes and this world

"I will banish all evil and shed light to the darkness,

And I will make an example of those who've tainted the world,

LET MY SOUL AND ACTION SPEAK FOR THEMSELVES,

LET THEM END ALL MISERY AND DESPAIR OF THIS WORLD,

ARISE! MY SERVANTS AND LET US PROTECT THIS TAINTED WORLD,

I, LEON, SHALL BECOME THE GUARDIAN,

AND YOU AS MY BLADE ARISE!"

The room flooded with light as the tremendous wind blew in the room.

CHAPTER 5

Saber and Shiina was thrown into the corner of the room when the wind blew

"The energy that I felt awhile ago was tremendous," Saber said, Shiina looks for any sign of Leon but the light were still shining. Finally about a minute or so the light suddenly stopped, Shiina look around for Leon. He was lying on the other side of the room. Shiina rushed towards him, he was conscious but confused

"What happened?" Leon asked. The room was in a total mess as the wind awhile ago blew everything around the room. Leon looked around the room, there was only him, Shiina and Saber

"I failed huh? I guess I'm not suitable for a Master," Leon said disappointedly. Then three of them heard it, the clinking sound of cups being moved. Saber materialized her sword while Shiina prepared her jewels, Leon followed behind them. They rushed out of the room into the living room, sure enough sitting there and drinking a cup of tea was a female, she have blonde hair and azure blue eyes, she was wearing a sleeveless shirt with a black tie and a shorts

"Who are you?" Saber asked the female. She put down her tea and stared at Shiina and Saber.

"Where's my Master?" she asked. Shiina and Saber looked at each other and stepped aside to reveal Leon.

'Huh? I'm your Master?" Leon asked nervously, he can't believe that he finally summoned a Servant but what he can't believe more is that the Servant he summoned was well… a true beauty,

"Well that's if you accept me," she said.

"Huh, well sure," Leon said

"Then the pact is sealed," Leon keep staring at her as he think of how beautiful she is

"Master, could you please stop staring at me? I'm…embarrassed," she said, blushing brightly,

"Ah, I'm sorry," Leon said, quickly turning away. She turned towards Shiina and Saber

"Are you two an ally or someone else?"

"Umm, I'm a friend of Leon," Shiina said to her,

"Oh, so you're my Master's girlfriend, I get it," Shiina blushed bright red

"N…no, I'm not! We're just friends!" Shiina said while stuttering

"Master, I did not realize you have that kind of feelings towards Leon. So the pictures of Leon in your room-" Shiina cupped her hands on Saber's mouth

"What are you talking about, Saber!" while giving Saber the devilish stare

"Huh? My pictures?" Leon was confused to what are they talking about,

"It's nothing! Forget what she just said!" Shiina said

"Oh, anyway… may I know who are you?" Leon asked his new Servant,

"Since she's not a foe I might as well tell you. I'm Jeanne d'Arc, I come under the class, Ruler," her words shocked everyone, a Ruler class. Leon have finally accomplished his dream of summoning a Ruler class servant and he was happy about it,

"Well that's a shock, I thought Ruler class Servant chooses their own Master," Shiina said studying Jeanne

"Well I choose him," Jeanne said. Out of the blue, we heard a female laughter upstairs.

"Who's that?" Shiina questioned, Saber told her to stay down here while she go and check whom is it,

"There's a no need to be scared of her," Jeanne said calmly

"Why is that?" Leon asked

"Remember that there were two summoning circles in the room when you summoned me?"

"Yeah that was Saber's summoning circle," Shiina said, feeling confused

"When you summoned me, the surrounding mana gathers into both of the circle resulting in a double summoning, that also explain why you're command seal isn't visible yet,"

"What kind of Servant?" Saber questioned Jeanne

"A powerful Servant, you know it when you see it," Jeanne explained.

"Well, Leon, since she's your Servant you might as well take the lead," Shiina said

"Geez, fine, well Jeanne would you like to come along, you know, just in case?"

"Sorry, Master, but I wish to sit here longer and she's not a threat at all," Jeanne said

They went up slowly into Shiina's room, the laughter becomes louder and they could hear the sound of someone jumping on a bed,

"Whoever that is shall pay for jumping on my bed!" Shiina said sounding angry. Leon quickly turns into the room and he saw someone jumping off the bed.

"Master! Catch me!" Leon stares up and saw… red stripes … a female's panties 'Again!' he thought. The girl fell on top of him with a loud thump. She was wearing a red dress with a transparent cloth between her thigh and her back is partly exposed too.

"Hmm, Master? Where are you?" the girl asked. She stood up, revealing Leon who was below her

"Ah! Master, you pervert!" the girl exclaimed. She had blonde hair and bright green eyes; she could have looked like Saber if it wasn't for her first impression and her 'size'.

"You were the one who jumped on me in the first place!" Leon replied

"It's weird to say 'who are you' twice in a day, but I'll ask again," Saber said sarcastically

"Huh? Oh sorry for not introducing myself. I'm Saber Nero, please to meet you," she said with a smile,


End file.
